Kryptonite
by Hyper1Emo0
Summary: Scott sends Rogue and Logan to Canada to bring Storm and Jubilee back. Rogue discovers that their mission isn't as easy as she thought it would be. The man Storm and Jubilee run into is insane and thinks he's "curing" mutations. Well, he's wrong. COMPLETE!
1. One: A Mission Worth Grumbling About

**Disclaimer: I do not own any X-Men.**

**One: A Mission Worth Grumbling About  
**

Logans' claws went right through her, thank god, or he would've hurt her. He retracted his claws and stood up straighter, a bit surprised at her sudden appearance. She smiled at him and placed her hands on her hips. He rolled his eyes and cracked a grin. She shook her head in disbelief.

"Why do you still train in here, Logan?" she inquired. "You're already pretty strong and your senses are already good enough. I really don't see the point of you training." He shrugged and tilted his head a bit.

"It's just to pass time," he mumbled gruffly. "Now, what is it that made you come in here?"

"Scott wants to talk to you. I don't know why though. He wouldn't tell me." Logan sighed, tilted his head back as he groaned. He looked back at her with a smile.

"I'm on my way." She smiled a bit wider and phased through the floor. His smile faded and he shivered a bit. He still wasn't used to her phasing through solid things. It just wasn't normal. Normal in his perspective, no human being could phase through walls or people. He was still waiting for the day when Kitty would run through him just to get to class or because she was running from something. He released his claws in his right hand and sliced a machine that was shooting at him. He walked out of the room and wandered down toward the meeting room. The doors slid open and Logan wandered in. He saw Scott standing in front of the large monitor that showed a woman standing in front of a burning building, holding a microphone up to her mouth while she spoke. A boy stood next to her and Logan guessed that she was interviewing him or he wouldn't be there. Scott hadn't noticed him so he decided to take a seat and watch what the report was about.

"The Brotherhood had plans, but this wasn't supposed to happen", the boy mumbled into the microphone. "They pissed me off and I accidentally let it all out. It's my fault the building's being burnt to the ground."

"And there you have it," the news woman muttered into the microphone while two policemen dragged the boy away from the camera. "Another incident in New York City due to some mutants 'playing'. Back to you, Rick."

Scott turned the monitor off and turned around. He looked at Logan and stepped back, surprised to see Logan sitting there.

"They blamin' stuff on us mutants again?" Logan questioned, standing up. Scott nodded, walking over to a chair. Logan walked over to the screen and stared at it blankly. "Despicable, no good…"

"Logan, don't start," he mumbled, sitting down. Logan looked at him and raised an eyebrow. "You should be used to it by now. They've been doing that kind of stuff for years."

"I know, I know. I guess I can never get used to it."

"We all can't, Logan."

"Beside the point, what do ya need?"

"I need you to back to Canada." Logans' jaw almost dropped but he caught it before it did.

"Go back to Canada? Why the hell would I go back?"

"I know you had rough things happen back there, but this is important."

"How can something be so important that you have to make me go back there?" Scott sighed.

"Storm took Jubilee on a mission there last week and they haven't returned since."

"Why don't you go? You _are_ the team leader." Scott gave him a disbelieving look as he walked over to a seat nearest Scott.

"Yes, but Storm and Jubilee are very close to you. I'm guessing that you would put your life on the line for them, if need be." Logan placed his elbow on the arm of the chair and placed his chin on his hand as he stared at Scott for a few moments.

"I still don't get how you want me to go alone when you're the leader and the leader always does that kind of stuff, don't he?"

"Logan, quit trying to change the subject."

"I just don't see why you're askin' me to do somethin' that you can do just as easily."

"You know why I'm not doing it? Because I have my own things to do here at the X mansion. I'm busier than you are!"

"Oh, so you're sayin' I'm lazy?"

"Logan, stop. Just get it over with. I don't want to fight you right now over the stupidest thing." He got up and walked over to the door. "The X jet is ready whenever you are." He left Logan sitting there, glaring at the closed doors.

--

He threw the leather, black jacket over his shoulders and zipped it all the way up. Gagging at how tight it was, he pulled it down a bit with his finger while he lifted his chin up. He still didn't get the point as to why they had to wear these things. Don't they have more comfortable outfits that aren't so… leathery? He made his way to the garage, where vehicles were scattered everywhere. The thing that popped out the most was the X jet. It _was_ the biggest thing in the room. He walked over to it and stared up at it for a moment. The ramp lowered, making him jump. He was supposed to open it but he hadn't yet. Who did? He walked over to the open ramp curiously. Rogue fell down the stairs, startling Logan.

"What the hell do you think you're doin', Rogue?!" he shouted, helping her to her feet.

"Ah was just cleanin' the jet like Scott told meh ta," she muttered. "Ah didn' know you were gunna be he'e so soon."

"Wait. You know too?"

"Yeah. Scott told me befo'e he told ya. Actually, he wanted me ta go with ya."

"He told me that it was a solo! Damn one-eye. I was ripped off!!" She giggled but stopped once she saw him glaring at her. "Get inside." She did as she was told, but didn't seem all to thrilled about it. She stumbled to find a seat as Logan practically shoved her inside.

"What's the rush, sugah?" she muttered, buckling herself in in the passenger seat. He sat down in front of the wheel, closed the ramp with one push of a button and started the jet up. He gripped the steering wheel and looked at her like she had just asked the dumbest question. "Ah see… Sorry Ah asked."

"No," he mumbled, flying the jet out of the garage. "Don't be. I'm just upset about this whole thing. I'm not too thrilled about doing it either." She nodded and stared at her gloved hands.

"Ah can understand, sugah." He glanced at her and then looked back out the giant window that sat in front of him. Most of the fly there was quiet, since neither of them had much to say. Dusk came quicker than they expected it to come. Logan hadn't really noticed the time fly by so quickly. He was surprised when he saw the beautiful orange, red and pink sunset hit the glass window of the jet. He glanced over at Rogue and saw that her head was leaned up against the window, her eyes shut. He looked back out at the beautiful view of water that had that suns' lighting shimmering on it. It must've been a few hours since they had left the mansion. He was getting pretty tired himself. He pressed a button that triggered the autopilot. He threw his head back onto the chair and stared out into the view while his eyelids started to fall.

--

_**A.N: This chapter was pretty short, I know. But, so far, so good. Please read and review!**_

--


	2. Two: Wandering Around the Premise

**Two: Wandering Around the Premise**

He woke up to a loud constant beeping. He blinked a few times and groaned. He was half asleep but somehow, he kept his eyes open. He looked at the small screen that held a green chart. It had two small green dots blinking toward the rather larger dot in the middle – the X jet. Either they were being followed or those were missiles that were coming up behind them. He turned off the autopilot and sped the jet up a bit. Rogues' eyes fluttered open as Logan pulled the jet upward. She lifted her head off the window and looked around, confused. She looked at Logan. His expression made him seem worried and a bit solemn. She knew that look. It was the look that he had whenever he was protecting one of his teammates from something life-threatening. She couldn't help but to ask if he knew what was going on.

"Somethin' gone wrong, sugah?" she questioned, tilting her head forward in a curious way. He glanced at the small green screen that sat between them. He looked back out the window and sighed, relieved. Rogue looked at the screen and saw only the jet flashing. She looked out the large window and saw the water glimmering off below them – thanks to the bright, full moon above them. The sky was clear with only a few gray, silky clouds floating toward the moon. Stars glimmered brightly in the dark sky that was lit up by the moon. In the far away distance, she could see a large island before them. Canada. It had only been a few hours to reach her feral natured companions' homeland. "Well, one thing's fer sure. Ya don't have ta worry 'bout the long ride the'e much more. We're only a few quarters of the way the'e, sugah!"

"Yeah," he replied gruffly. Rogue remembered that he wasn't all that happy to go there in the first place. If he had a choice, he would've chosen to go roll around in mud puddles rather than do this. She couldn't blame him. If she ever went back to live with her parents, she'd be petrified for life. Just the thought of going back brought horrible memories of how her father treated her before she met Xavier. She shivered slightly in her seat, wishing the memories would disperse quickly. She didn't quite want to think about it at the moment. She was too caught up in her own thoughts that she hadn't noticed Logan rest his hand on her gloved hands, reassuringly, once he had landed the jet on the grounds of his homeland. She stared at her hands, blinked and was surprised to his hand on hers. She looked up at him and smiled once he she saw his worried expression. He squeezed one of her hands when she let him. "You alright, kid?"

"Just fine," she muttered, staring into his bright, blue eyes with them staring back. Hesitating, he pulled his hand back and lowered the ramp with one push of a button. He got out of his seat and walked over to the open ramp.

"Ya comin' or not?" he inquired gruffly. She unbuckled herself and followed him out solemnly. He was acting a bit upset, now that he was there. She wondered what he felt like; coming back to the place he had been running from for years. It would be a horrifying if she had to go back to her home. Just the thought of what her father would do to her made her shiver. She stepped into a foot of snow and looked down at it; a bit surprised at how much there was since she last came here. She looked up at Logan and saw him heading toward a small group of trees up ahead. She walked up to where he was and started doing as he was doing – looking around.

"What're we lookin' fer, sugah?" she inquired, looking at him and tilting her head forward so that she could get a good glimpse of his expression. He seemed so calm yet on alert. He looked at her blankly.

"Huh?" Was his reply. She sighed and shook her head – staring at him disbelievingly. "Oh, just tryin' to remember the place. It's been so long…" She nodded solemnly – moving her gaze to the snow covered ground. She looked back at him.

"Has it changed?"

"At least, to what I can remember, not by much." A smile suddenly appeared on her face. He saw her smile out of the corner of his eye and looked at her. "What?"

"Oh, nothin'."

"What is it?" A grin grew on his face that he hadn't noticed appear.

"It's just… Ya seem… not like yerself. More….. Not happy, not sad. Not even mad."

"So, no emotions, is what you're saying."

"No, no. I just… can't explain it." She stared into his bright, light blue eyes that were shining from the suns' light intently. She was right though. She couldn't explain of how she knew what he was feeling right then and there. But he knew what she meant just by staring back into her green eyes. He blinked and looked away, back to what he was doing before she started asking him questions. She wandered up to one of the trees and rested a hand on the bark, running up a few inches and back down. "It's so cold here."

"Yeah. What'd you expect? Flowers poppin' outta five foot snow?" She giggled just at the thought.

"No, silly. I meant the trees. They're cold."

"Must I repeat myself again?"

"Logan, cut it out. Ya know what I mean." He couldn't help but crack a grin. Rogue noticed the snow slowly and gracefully falling from the light gray clouds above and couldn't help but watch it fall.

"Ya comin' or are ya just gonna sit there?" Logans' voice rang through her ears. She blinked, looked around for her companion and saw him heading toward a tall mountain. She looked back at the trees and ran up to him. "Don't worry, kid. There'll be more o' those on the way." Rogue walked beside him and started looking around at all the white, bright snow on the ground. She hadn't seen so much snow for a long time. It was only about a year ago that it had snowed last in Westchester. She loved the snow, since she didn't get to see all too much when she was younger. A familiar scent floated into Logans' nose, making him look east, just past the X jet.

"What is it, sugah?" Rogue asked, looking in the direction where Logan was looking.

"They're close."

"Who, Storm and Jubilee?"

"Yeah. Come on, they're east." He headed over toward the jet and walked past it, Rogue walking behind him. They wandered past the X jet and into a crowd of tall trees. He stopped and looked around, seeming to be on full alert. "Damn… I lost they're scent."

"Then that means that they're not he'e anymo'e. Right?"

"I guess…" he sounded like he was disappointed that he had sent them _away_ from their teammates that they had yet to find. Rogue patted her companion on the shoulder reassuringly. He looked at her. "If they're not here, then where the hell are they?" Rogue had no answer to that. She vaguely remembered why Storm and Jubilee had gone to Canada. Professor Xavier had gotten a strong vibe from Magneto and knew exactly where he was. He had sent the only two X-Men available. Storm and Jubilee. They left immediately to Northern Alberta, Canada. _Last week_. It was the middle of the third week of January – they had left the week before and they hadn't returned since. Scott was getting worried so he told Rogue to wait nearby the X jet for Logan. That's all she could remember but she knew that there was more to the story. Even though it was last week that they had left, she'd been caught up in other things that she had forgotten all about their leave. She hoped that they could find their friends before something bad happened to them.

--

_**A.N.: This one wasn't much longer but I thought that that would be good ending to a chapter. Well, please R&R!**_


	3. Three: Curing Mutations?

**Disclaimer: I do not own any X-Men.**

**Three: Curing Mutations?**

**_I decided that this chapter should be what's going on with Storm and Jubilee. Enjoy! :)_**

Jubilee dragged her boots through the, almost, three foot snow as she slowly caught up with her companion, Storm. They'd been wandering around in the snow for who knows how long. She had lost track of time hours ago. All she knew at this point was that they were deep inside some mountains far off from where they had put the boat by the snowy shore. Dark clouds were hiding the sun and keeping it cold. She could tell that it was going to snow at any point but couldn't tell when that point was. She wished that Storm would make the clouds disappear so that the sun would make it a bit warmer. But all her companion was doing was walking further into the deepening snow. It had been so long since they left the X mansion that Jubilee had long forgotten why they were even out here. All she knew was that her feet ached and she was tired as ever. She was having trouble keeping her eyes open.

"Storm?" she whined, finally deciding to gather the courage to ask her companion the question that had been held in wait for too long. "When are we going to be there?" Storm was silent for a moment until she finally answered.

"I do not know, Jubilee," she mumbled over the strong wind. Jubilee sighed heavily and loud enough that her partner could hear it. Storm looked over her shoulder and smiled at the young girl, letting her know that she heard the dramatic sigh from behind her. Jubilee wanted to fall over from exhaustion at that point. They'd only had one break and it wasn't very long. She was cold, tired and hungry, but she knew that they were no where near a place that had any food that they could eat. Storm stopped suddenly and raised a hand.

"What is it, Storm?" Jubilee inquired quietly and waited impatiently for her answer.

"I see smoke in the distance. Either it's a town that we can rest at or something that we should fear." Jubilee hesitated. That meant two more tough choices to make. Either they could keep going or they turn around. She assumed that they were going to keep going because Storm started heading toward the smoke that she assumed to be there. But Jubilee saw no smoke whatsoever. Then, when she got over the hill, she saw a long, wisp of gray smoke filling the air just at the bottom of the other side of the hill. They made their way down the hill and over to the small village below. At least, it looked like a village. When they got inside, two old men greeted them at the entrance, making Storm wonder about this place. They followed one of the security guards deeper inside the quite large village before them. Jubilee felt a sudden chill and grabbed her arms. She could see her breath and then she noticed why that chill had appeared. It had started to snow. She felt like she was being watched and looked just in time to see a chain being thrown at her. She lifted one hand and shot the chain, breaking it into pieces.

"They're mutants!!" One of the villagers shouted, pointing at Jubilee. The security guard in front of them spun around and shot Storm in the shoulder. She grabbed her shoulder and lost her balance. Luckily, Jubilee caught her before she fell over. Storm, recovering quite quickly, made fog appear so that it let the twosome have an easier escape. But they didn't get far, due to the two old men that had greeted them when they entered the village. One grabbed Jubilees' arm and the other pulled both of Storms' arms behind her back. They dragged both women toward the, now a small crowd, of security guards. The fog cleared and Jubilee saw the faces of the men in front of her. They had_ that_ look. The look Jubilee was used to now. The security guards took the two girls under their care and led them away from the village. Jubilee wiggled in her guards' grip but when she looked over at Storm, Storm gave her a look that told her to give up. It was no use. So she did as she was told.

Where ever they were headed, Storm didn't know if she should start to fight for her freedom or not. What did these people want with her and Jubilee? Why? Why Storm and Jubilee of all people? So many questions unanswered. But she knew that, sometime, those questions would be answered. _Sometime_. One thing was for sure: she couldn't trust these people even if they tried to make it comfortable for them. She was going to keep her companion, Jubilee, safe no matter what. Even if she had to put her life on the line for the young girl. It was what the X-Men did. They kept the younger ones safe, even if the outcome was worse for them.

The security guards walked them up to a large, white building that made Jubilee guess why it was white. Camouflaged to look like the snow so that no one would be suspicious of it. Well Jubilee was already suspicious. They walked inside the large building, the doors closing tightly behind them. Even inside was white! This made the twosome even more suspicious of that place. Jubilee stepped cautiously on the tiled, also very bright, white floor below her. She had to be careful if there were any traps. That was one thing that she had learned back at the X mansion.

"Stay sharp," is what Logan told her every time she went into the Danger room for a session with him. Stay sharp… she was staying as sharp as she could. She was on full alert. She learned from the best. The X-Men and mostly, her tutor, Wolverine. They had taught her to stay on full alert when ever something bad happened to her. She had gotten used to getting rescued by her friends, but no one had come yet. Maybe it was because they hadn't been captured for long… Well, she hoped, in fact, she _knew_ that the X-Men, her friends, were going to save them if they were going to be gone long. If they didn't, something would be seriously wrong with them.

They were guided to a long, narrow hallway that led to metal doors. Something that wasn't white for once. The doors slid open as they approached them. They were guided inside a large laboratory where there were large machines everywhere and some even had liquids in them – which made Jubilee wonder about that place even more than she already had. There were long wires scattered everywhere, all each different colors and shapes. Some were hung over machines and others ran under some machines. People in white, long trench coats were wandering around the laboratory with injections and some were examining machines and drawing large graphs while others examined machines and wrote notes down on clipboards. Jubilee watched one man wander over to a door in the corner and disappear inside – the doors closing behind him. A few minutes later, he came out with a young girl who looked awfully scared and innocent.

"What're you going to do with her?!" Jubilee shouted, startling the guards and most of the men in the large room. The man with the girl stopped abruptly while some of the men in his area looked at him oddly. A wry smile appeared on his face and he approached Jubilee, the girl in his grasp.

"I'm simply going to cure her, girl," he muttered so only she could hear. Her eyes widened at the thought of 'cure'.

"What do you mean 'cure' her? What's wrong with her?"

"I'm going to cure her from her mutation."

"She's not a mutant though!!"

"You don't know that and besides, what we do here, is none of your business, mutant." Jubilee was stunned when he called her mutant. How did he know she was a mutant? "I ordered these guards to wait for some visitors to come by, since I knew some would, and they did as they were ordered. They brought you two to me."

"What do you plan on doing with us?" Storm asked, staring at the man intently.

"See, it's simple. I cure mutants from their mutation so they won't have to suffer anymore. Not all mutants can handle their mutation as well as you can. And I plan on doing the same to you as I'm going to do with the young girl here."

"How do you know that we are mutants?"

"Who are you, anyway, buster?" Jubilee questioned.

"I am Professor Gerald and we don't get many visitors around here. So I assumed that you two were what I hoped you were. Mutants. And I welcome you to sanctuary. You are welcomed here."

"Then how come I saw you go into that room over there and bring out this scared girl, huh?!" Jubilee inquired, almost shouting.

"Oh, I just went into her room, where she has everything she wants. Food, T.V., games, books, dolls. Everything a little girl would want." Something about that professor made both Jubilee and Storm uneasy. His smile grew. Jubilee glanced at the young girl by his side and saw that she was ready to burst out tears and start screaming, she was so scared. Jubilee knew how she felt. Scared, frightened and home-sick. She knew that feeling. She felt so sorry for that girl. But she couldn't do anything for her. She couldn't even help herself! Professor Gerald smiled at Jubilee one last time before turning toward a large, clear tank in front of Storm and Jubilee. The place made it very uncomfortable.

The professor led the girl up to a tank while one of the men standing beside it held a mask, ready to put it on the girls' face. Once she was close enough to him, he placed it over her nose and mouth and put the strap over her head. Gerald practically shoved her inside the open tank and walked over to a control panel. He pushed a lever up, causing the top half of the tank to close and pressed a few buttons, making blue liquid pour down into the large tank where the girl was held against her will. Wires shot out of the top of the tank and into the young girls' arms and legs. She started screaming but Jubilee couldn't quite hear it, due to the sound proof glass. A few minutes past and Gerald pulled the lever down, causing the liquid to drain out of the tank and the top half of the tank to lift up. The girl was sitting there, catching her breath since she had been screaming the whole time. The professor walked over to the tank and helped her out. She seemed braver than before she went inside the tank.

"What… what did you do to her?" Jubilee questioned, examining the young girl.

"I cured her," was his reply. "And you're next." Jubilee looked at him, half scared, half surprised. The guards holding her guided her over to the tank as she struggled to get away from them. Now she was hoping, praying, for the X-Men to come. To save her from entering the tank. She had just witnessed something that she thought was impossible. A little, scared, girl wander inside a tank and come out, braver than ever. She knew that something bad was about to happen and she didn't want to know. She didn't want anything to happen to her that would change her. But she couldn't stop them from shoving her inside the tank and be held against her will inside the machine for longer than she wanted to.

--

_**A/N: There's chapter three! I hope you enjoyed! I bet it's not what you expected. Anyway, please review!**_


	4. Four: Discovering and Capturing

**Disclaimer: I do not own any X-Men.**

**Four: Discovering and Capturing**

_**A/N: It's been awhile since I last updated, hasn't it? Well, here it is. Hope you enjoy! Back to Logan and Rogue!  
**_

Logan was upset that he had lost their teammates scent. But not for long. He lifted his head, smelling that familiar smell of… Storm. He grabbed Rogues' hand, startling her, and guiding her away from the X jet. Rogue was wondering what the big rush was about, since she had no idea what Logan had caught that made him so tense. Another scent filtered into his nose as they walked further away from the X jet, making Rogue uneasy. He was just as nervous as Rogue. If he had picked up the scent of their teammates, then they should be glad. But for some reason, he wasn't all that glad. He was more upset than glad. Storm and Jubilee had been gone for a week and a half without any contact to the X mansion at all. It made Charles and Scott worry their asses off. If Logan had actually gotten their scent, then they were in luck. All four of them… plus the rest of the team. But the thing that made him most uneasy about this whole tracking thing was that, not only had he gotten Storms' scent, but someone else's. He couldn't make out the scent. It wasn't familiar and he had a feeling that he shouldn't trust whoever that scent belonged to. He could smell Jubilee as well, but that other scent that he didn't recognize was still floating around him, making him wonder if the other two were in danger or if they had found somewhere to stay and rest up until he and Rogue found them.

Rogue was just wondering why he had stopped abruptly and then kept going just a few moments later. If their teammates were in trouble, then he had sensed it. She hoped that that hadn't happened. That was one thing she didn't really want to worry about at the moment. But Storm and Jubilee were the subject of worry at the moment anyway. She kept getting chills up her back whenever a cold wind blew towards them. It was quite cold out but, apparently, it didn't seem to bother Logan at all, since he was just standing there, sniffing the air. She was getting tired of not knowing what he smelled so she finally decided to ask, "What is it, sugah?"

"This is so damn annoying!!" he shouted, now looking around. Rogue grinned and watched some snowflakes fall.

"What is?"

"I get their scent and then I lose 'em. It's like a cycle that never stops…" She could hear a low growl escape his mouth. She wondered what was going on. This never happened to Logan. Once he picks up a scent, he doesn't lose it. If he's close to the scent, then it gets stronger for him until he finds who it belongs to. But getting the scent and losing it over and over again? That was very unusual.

"What do ya think is causin' all this mayhem?" He looked at her and grinned annoyingly.

"I have no idea. But maybe we'll find the culprit." He kept on dragging her up the hill and started to hurry his pace. She was getting kind of annoyed; being dragged around against her will. If it meant finding their friends, she didn't mind it at all. But if it was just to piss her off, Logan was going to regret it.

He dragged her up the hill and stopped at the top, staring down at a small village below. She wiggled her hand out of his grip, walked over to his side and stared down at it too. A rush of fear suddenly came over her and she felt uncomfortable. She looked at Logan uneasily and felt tears sting her eyes. She blinked and mentally told herself that it was from the cold. Without even telling her anything, he made his way down the steep hill; trying not to fall over and slide down. She wasn't sure about this place. Something about it gave her the creeps but she soon followed her companion in a slow pace. She held her arms tightly and kept rubbing them to keep herself warm as it got darker and colder. The wind was blowing harder and was even colder than usual. Well, for this place, maybe it wasn't.

They walked up to the entrance where they were greeted by two older men that seemed to be too nice. Logan put his guard up and was on full alert. This village was too quiet and the other thing kept him thinking. Last time he was here, this village wasn't. Rogue noticed how tense he was right away. Suddenly, a cloaked woman wandered up toward her holding a blanket in her hands. Rogue put her hands out toward it and shook them kindly.

"No thanks," Rogue muttered, feeling a bit uncomfortable in the village. "I can deal with the cold. No worries." The woman lowered the blanket, nodding and walked back toward a small cottage on the side of the road. Rogue stared after her a moment before Logan grabbed a hold of her wrist and guided her the rest of the way there. A guard walked up to them and bowed. Logan stared at him oddly but got even more uneasy when the man smiled at him warmly. Feeling as uncomfortable as Rogue, he was deciding whether to turn around and leave or keep going. He saw a chain be thrown at him and caught it before it hit him at all. A low growl escaped as he saw the culprit. It was a young boy. About eight-years-old or younger that was holding the chain. Immediately, fear filled his expression. Logan glared at him but let go of the chain. It fell to the ground with a loud 'clack' and the boy tugged it back over to him. Logan noticed the guard looking over his shoulder and glared at him. He looked away and kept walking. Though, neither Logan nor Rogue had any idea where they were headed.

She heard a gun fire and lost her balance when she felt a small, metal object fly into her shoulder. She fell into Logans' arms and heard him growl. She grabbed her shoulder and looked to her right. She saw the same young woman that tried to give her the blanket standing in front of the cottage, holding a revolver. Her eyes widened when she saw the woman smile wryly. She fell over when Logan let her go. She looked up, ready to shout at him but stopped when she saw two guards standing over her, not looking pleased. Each one grabbed her arms and hauled her to her feet. She glared at one when he looked at her. His face was blank. Like a robots'.

One of the guards holding her pushed her head down and started walking in a different direction then they were going before. She could hear Logan struggling in his guards' grip and heard the 'snikt' and knew immediately that he had unsheathed his claws on the guard. He heard the guards behind her collapse on the ground with a loud 'thud'. She threw her arms over her head, throwing her guards over her head and land on their backs. She cracked her knuckles and heard the quiet shuffling of Logans' boots hitting the snow. She looked at him and both gave each other grave looks.

"They knew we were comin', Logan," she muttered. He nodded, looking back at the unconscious guards on the ground in front of them.

"We should've ran when I felt we needed to," he mumbled, walking over the guards. Rogue followed him in a slow pace as she stared back at all the innocent villagers that stood around the path. "I knew somethin' was funny when we first came 'ere. Last time I was 'ere, this village wasn't. They musta've built it durin' my absence."

"Must have taken 'em quite a long time ta get this big of a village here."

"No kiddin'." They wandered down the long, snowy road and two things were on their mind. Where were they headed and why was this place even built? Apparently, Logan knew where they were going. Due to the fact that he was walking in front of Rogue and she couldn't hear him sniffing. Maybe that was because of the loud, strong wind.

They walked on a long, large, covered-in-snow path that had all kinds of buildings along side of it. It was awful quiet. Snow was falling lightly, for now. The clouds up ahead were darker than they were here. Rogue could tell that a blizzard was coming, thanks to the strong wind. Logan stopped right in front of a house and looked down at a large piece of wood. Rogue stared at it for a moment, confused. He lifted it up and it slammed against the wall behind it. Inside was a narrow staircase and pitch blackness. Rogue looked at him warily and he smiled at her. He started walking down the staircase, leaving Rogue outside with a choice. Either she could follow him or be stuck outside in the blizzard. She followed him, of course. It was only pitch black on the way down. There were sticks of fire that hung around on the walls that lit the narrow path. Logan led her the whole way. At the end of the small underground path, there was another set of stairs, which they climbed. Once they got outside, they saw, before them, was a tall, white building. Logan gave her an odd look and she returned it.

Though very confused, they made their way up the path toward the tall building. Once they walked up to the doors, they slid open, revealing even the inside the same bright white. There were several hallways that they could choose to walk down. Rogue pointed at one that, at the end of the hallway, had metal doors. Logan nodded and both headed toward it. Making this place even more suspicious than it already was, no guards were around to stop them from finding out what was behind those metal doors. They inched towards the door and right as Logan reached out toward it, a hand grabbed his arm. Rogue spun around to see several guards behind them, all of their expressions blank like the one she had seen earlier. Two of them grabbed her arms and it took four to take Logan down. They dragged the twosome inside the metal doors where they heard a faint scream coming from a large tank in front of them. Rogue examined the room and saw more than ten scientists wandering about the non-white room that they had just entered. She scanned everything, making sure she could recognize it all if they escaped and went back to the X mansion to report what they had seen.

Logans' eyes widened when he got a good look at the tank in front of them. A girl, a familiar girl, was floating in there, screaming. Three scientists and several guards were watching her intently. He knew who she was immediately. Jubilee. He clenched his teeth and started fighting his way out of the guards' grip on him. He succeeded, barely and dashed over to the tank, shoving all the guards out of the way. The first of the three scientists to know of his existence was a tall man with black, silky hair. He was wearing a long, white trench coat like most of the scientists in the room.

"What are doing to her?!" Logan shouted in the mans' face while several guards that he had knocked down grabbed him and pulled his arms away from the mans' reach. The man sighed desperately.

"I don't know how many times I'll have to say this," he mumbled to himself. "I'm curing her."

"Curing her?! She's in agony!!!"

"I call it relief. A scream of relief." He smiled and looked back at the tank she was in. Logan growled, which caught the mans' attention.

"Let… her… go," he growled angrily.

"So you can take her and leave when you please? Don't be absurd. This cure is going to rid of her mutation once and for all. Soon, I'll be doing it on every mutant that wants to be cured."

"Did she ask you to cure her?"

"Of course, or I wouldn't be curing her, would I?" Something in his voice didn't sound as convincing as he planned.

"Why do I not believe that?" The man smiled wryly.

"Because you don't want to believe it," he muttered, turning back to the tank. The guards holding Logan down dragged him out of the room where they were taken to a prison-like room. There, he was tossed in an empty cell. The door slammed shut behind him before he had a chance to get up and run out before it closed. He looked around, wondering where Rogue went. She was in a cell opposite him and one over. She was sitting on the metal bench, seeming very bored. In the cell in front of his was Storm, to his relief.

"Storm," he practically shouted. She looked at him, a bit surprised at his sudden presence.

"Oh, Logan, you do not know how happy I am to see you," she almost whispered as she walked up to the cell door.

"I'm gonna get us all out of this. I swear."

"I hope you are right."

--

_**A/N: Please review! :)**_


	5. Five: Rescue and Relief

**_A/N: Hey! I'm back!_**

**_I just looked back at some of the reviews and where I'd last left off and an idea came into my head. Yay! I'm so happy! I think I'll put in one or two more chapters, it depends on how much I can come up with..._**

**_Thank you for those and gave some suggestions! They weren't big but they helped. Thanks so much for reading and, if you waited, thank you for waiting! It makes me really happy! I have hope that I'll be able to finish it for real!_**

**_Well, anyway, here's the next chapter! :)_**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any X-Men... Sadly.**

**Chapter Five: Rescue and Relief**

He sat in his cell, staring the bars in front of him. He could feel Storm's gaze on him but chose to ignore it. Leaning forward, he sniffed the metal and grinned.

"Why didn't I realize it before?" he mumbled to himself, shaking his head. "They're real dumb, ain't they?"

He released his claws and tore the bars to shreds then got up and did the same to the bars holding Storm inside her cell. She backed up into the corner as he started slicing the bars, some of the pieces flying a few inches away. Once he was done and his claws were away, she jumped to her feet and practically flew over to him, throwing her arms around his neck.

"You did it!" she cried happily. "I knew you could do it!"

"It wasn't that hard…" he grumbled, slightly flustered. He stood there, unsure of what to do. Her smell wafted up his nostrils, putting him in a daze. It smelled of fresh fallen rain and dirt, probably from being locked up in the cell, but it was wonderful.

She let go of him suddenly and stepped away, blushing. "Sorry, I do not know what came over me…"

He grinned. "It's alright, 'Ro."

She looked up at him and smiled. He found himself smiling back, looking into her bright blue eyes.

A scream ripped through the building. Logan jerked his head in the direction the scream came from then muttered quickly to Storm, "That was Jubilee. C'mon! We gotta go get her!"

He bolted down through the dungeon and found a big, metal door at the end. He grabbed the handle and tried pulling on it but it didn't budge. Then he stepped back and slammed himself against. Still nothing. Growling in frustration, he released his claws and sliced out a hole big enough for them to escape then retracted them.

"Let's go," he told Storm who had been standing a few feet away, letting him take care of it. She nodded even though he wasn't looking at her and followed him down the hallway. They stopped a few times so Logan could sniff the air.

They finally reached the room where the big tank was and found that Jubilee was still in it, taking a moment to catch her breath from the blood curdling scream she'd made just moments before. Logan growled and popped his claws out as several guards rushed at them. He had them all on the floor, groaning in pain, in moments.

The man that had been standing in front of the tank – and still was – looked over, confused. When he saw Logan slowly walking over to him, slightly hunched over and growling menacingly, he tensed.

"How did you-" His question was cut off when he heard a deep rumbling in Logan's chest. It took him a moment to realize that he laughing.

"You guys ain't that smart, are ya?" Logan said, a toothy grin on his face. "Let the kid go or you'll be next." He jerked his head to the guards behind him.

"Fine, her session is practically done anyways," the man muttered, irritated. He pushed a button and the liquid in the tank started to drain.

"No! Lemme go, you big-headed…" Logan looked over the man's shoulder to see Rogue struggling in two big-looking guards grip. She caught his gaze and raised over her voice even more, if that was possible. "Logan! Help me!"

He pushed his claws up to the mans' throat and growled. "Let her go, too. Now."

The man glared at him then snapped his fingers. Logan slowly lowered his claws when he saw Rogue fly up into the air, glaring at the guards below her. He looked over at the tank and saw the liquid was gone and Jubilee was slumped against the glass, panting. He jumped up, grabbed one of the cords connected to the top of the tank and sliced through the glass. He reached in, cut the cords connected to his young friend then gently picked her up.

Storm hurried over and lightly touched Jubilee's forehead, worry etched on her face. "She does not look well, Logan. We need to get her out of here."

He nodded his understandings then gave her a look. She shook her head slightly and he furrowed his brows, stilling giving her the look. She sighed her defeat then walked over to the man. He had been watching them with an irritated expression but when she walked over, confusion replaced the other emotion.

"As much as you hurt my friends, I still am sorry for what I am about to do," Storm said softly. She lifted her hand and touched his forehead, shocking him until he fell over, unconscious.

"Let's get out of here!" Logan shouted, already running toward the exit. Storm flew over to him and landed beside him as Rogue flew over and slammed against the doors, sending them flying off their hinges. Rogue flew above them, looking for the X jet while Storm ran through the snow with Logan.

The snow storm had led up to a light snowfall but the snow on the ground was still deep, making it hard for Logan and Storm to walk through.

Logan kept his eyes forward, ignoring the cold bite on his skin as a light wind blew into them then. He stiffened slightly when he felt Jubilee shiver in his arms. Realizing she only had a white gown on that was soaking wet, he mentally kicked himself for not searching for her clothes or anything warm to put on her. He glanced at the others and noticed that what they had on was only enough to keep themselves warm.

He sighed in frustration and stopped. "Storm, hold Jubilee for a moment." She did as he said and looked at him in confusion. He took off his wool jacket and draped it over Jubilee then took her back in his arms. Realization hit her and she smiled at him.

"Rogue, do ya see it yet?" he shouted, looking up.

"I think so," she shouted back, staring off into the distance. "Ah'm not quite sure though!"

"Well, go over there and find out!" He didn't mean to sound so harsh but he didn't want Jubilee to freeze to death and if they stayed out in the cold any longer, he worried that she just might. He glanced down at her as another shiver racked her body and growled softly. He couldn't do anything to warm her up any more and it frustrated him.

Storm watched Rogue fly off then she looked around. She wasn't sure what she was looking for though. As she scanned their surroundings, she saw Jubilee shiver harshly in Logan's arms out of the corner of her eye. Worried for her young friend, she thought about what she could do then looked up at the sky.

"Of course!" she said aloud, earning a strange look from Logan. She ignored him and flew up into the air. She raised her arms and let her eyes cloud over, turning them pure white. She concentrated, feeling a small tingling in her fingers, and closed her eyes. A moment later, she felt warmth on her skin and opened her eyes as they turned back to their normal blue.

The clouds had dispersed and the sun was shining through while the wind had slowed down to a light breeze. She smiled triumphantly at her work then floated back down to the ground. Logan looked at her thankfully, a smile tugging at the corner of his lips. She put her hand on his shoulder reassuringly, looking into his eyes.

Rogue flew back over to them at that moment and landed in front of them. "It's the jet but there seems ta be quite a bit of guards surroundin' the area. One of us will have ta hold Jubilee while the others fight."

Logan was quiet, seeming to be in deep thought. He looked down at Jubilee then looked his two other teammates.

"No," he said quietly. "Here's what we'll do…"

**_Please read and review! Thanks!_**


	6. Six: Answers

**Chapter Six: Answers**

Storm flew over the snow covered trees, heading back to the X jet. Logan had told her and Rogue his plan and they agreed to it. He started giving them orders and she immediately did as she was told, wanting to put the plan in action as soon as possible so Jubilee wouldn't freeze to death.

She wanted to look back, to see if Logan was still following her on the ground, but she fought the feeling and kept following Rogue. She could see Jubilee's feet dangling over Rogue's arms and felt worried all over again. Jubilee looked almost deathly pale but she hadn't said anything when Logan was telling them his plans.

She shook her head when she heard guns firing. That was her cue. She flew down into the tops of the trees, raised her hands and closed her eyes, summoning a strong gust of wind. She opened her eyes as the wind blew around her then she directed it toward the guards down below and the gunfire stopped. Looking down below, she saw Logan running through the greenery, ready to pop out his claws. She kept the wind blowing, keeping the guards from lifting their guns at Rogue.

Looking up through the branches that had snow flying off of them due to the strong wind, she saw Rogue flying inside the jet as the ramp lowered. She lowered her arms, calling off the wind. Her part of the plan was done, now she just needed to help Logan keep the guards from entering the jet.

She flew down to him and he nodded to her, a sign for her to get ready to fight.

Logan looked over at the guards, his body hunched over and ready to spring at them. The guards were looking around, their guns aimed at the sky as they tried to find Rogue. He glanced over at Storm as she landed beside him and nodded, silently telling her to prepare for a fight. She nodded back and looked over to the guards.

He did the same and saw one of the guards pointing his gun at him, trembling slightly.

"Now!" Logan yelled, launching himself at the guard. He had the man down, unconscious, in a moment and then he went for the next guard. He kept slicing at the men, causing to fall over in pain or knock them out. But he didn't really care. He just wanted them to leave him and his teammates alone so he could get Jubilee back to the mansion safely.

He paused for a moment and looked around. Storm was floating a few feet above the ground, her arms raised and a light breeze blowing her hair around. He had to admit that she looked beautiful doing that but then shoved the thought away as a guard shot him in the chest. He growled, ran at the guard then shoved his claws into the man's shoulders as he tackled him to the ground. He quickly got his feet and kicked the man, knocking him out. He looked around and when he saw no guards running or shooting at him or Storm, he ran over the jet's ramp.

He paused halfway up, looked at Storm who hadn't moved but was causing a wind to swirl around the opening, keeping the guards from rising.

"Storm," he shouted over the wind. "That's enough! Now get inside!"

She blinked and looked around, lowering her arms. She then saw Logan and flew down to the ground. He watched her run over to the ramp and walk up the stairs with a dazed expression on her face. He hurried inside the jet and saw Rogue wrapping blankets around Jubilee who was seated on one of the chairs, her eyes still closed. He felt Storm's body warmth radiating off of her as she stood beside him, taking in the scene.

He started to relax, knowing that his friends were safe now, when a new, unfamiliar scent made its way to his nose. He stiffened and sniffed. It was fresh and close by. He followed it toward the front seats right as a woman jumped up, throwing her arms out in front of her.

"Wait!" she shouted, eyes wide as Logan growled and popped his claws. "Wait! I-I mean no harm! I swear! I was just looking for a place to hide and came upon this… thing."

He felt a hand on his shoulder and looked over to see Storm standing behind him.

"Logan, it is alright," she said softly, meeting his gaze. He looked over at the woman and retracted his claws, straightening himself as he glowered at her. Storm kept her hand on Logan's shoulder as she looked at the woman. "Why are you hiding?"

"I was running from Professor Gerald-" The woman started.

"Who?" Logan cut in, sounding frustrated.

"A man that likes to experiment on people…" she muttered, looking at him strangely. "Why?"

"Where was he?" he questioned, becoming tense.

"In a building about a mile or two from here…"

He shared a look with Storm then looked back to the woman. She was looking at them, her brows furrowed in confusion. "Continue."

She nodded, letting some of her dirty blonde hair fall into her face, and looked down at the floor of the jet. "I was running from him and some of his guards when I saw this place. I ran up the ramp and was looking for some warmth when I heard some guards talking to themselves and cocking their guns. I looked for a place to hide and hid over there until I heard you guys walk in. I'm sorry for intruding but it was the only safe haven I found…"

"That is alright. We understand. Now, can you explain why you were running from this professor?" Storm inquired, her voice calm and soft. Logan found that he loved that quality about her – she could be calm and levelheaded even in the most chaotic situations. He glanced at her and fought the smile that threatened to appear on his face by looking back at the woman and focusing on the problem at hand.

"I had been put in this tank full of this… weird, thick liquid and, not a moment later, felt immense pain run through my body," her voice got quieter as she spoke, a small shiver causing her body to shake. A flash of Jubilee in that same tank not minutes earlier went through his mind and he started to feel sorry for this woman, knowing that Jubilee had just gone through the same thing.

"Finally, the pain stopped and I was taken out of the tank. Instead of feeling tired and weak like I thought I would after that, I felt rejuvenated. Before the professor could do anything else to me, I punched him a few times then did the same to some of the guards. I grabbed my clothes off a counter and ran out of building as fast as I could. Then I ran here and changed and then the guards came."

"Do you know what he did to you?"

She nodded. "He had done the same to a man before I threw me in there. The man came out, seemingly fine, but then he started screaming as needles came out of every inch of his body. He had been able to make a few come out before when he tried to fight off the guards so I assumed it was his mutation. But then it ended up killing him.

"The professor had looked worried at first and then when the man collapsed, he looked frustrated. Then he threw me in there…"

"If it killed that man, then why didn't you die?" Logan asked.

"It wasn't mean to kill anyone," the woman told him, shaking her head. "It was meant to make their powers stronger. I'm not sure why though… But I guess that there were some that couldn't control the new power they had and ended dying because their powers got out of hand."

"What makes you think that?"

"Some of the guards dragged the man off to a closed door. When they opened it, I saw a few other bodies in a small room, their skin deathly pale and they weren't moving or breathing." The woman shivered visibly, wrapping her arms around herself. "It terrifies me to know that I could've been one of those people…"

Logan scowled and looked at Storm. But she wasn't looking at him. She was looking at Jubilee with worry etched on her face.

"She's alright now, Storm," he said quietly, trying to calm her down. "That won't happen to her."

"That man said her session was practically done…" Storm whispered, her eyes not wavering from Jubilee's pale face. "She could have died, Logan. What if she does? She does not look well… I am worried." Her gaze finally left Jubilee only to meet Logan's.

He put his arm around her and pulled her to his side. He breathed in her scent and found it calming.

"She'll be alright, 'Ro," he whispered against her hair. "She's a tough kid. She'll pull through."

Storm nodded, relaxing against him. "You are right… She has learned from the best." She glanced up at him and smiled.

"Ahem!" Rogue coughed loudly. "Sorry to ruin the moment but we've gotta do somethin' 'bout this professor guy. Don't ya think?"

"Right," Logan mumbled, letting go of Storm and clearing his throat.

"Got any plans?" Rogue inquired, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Yeah, he definitely needs to be taken care of," he said, already thinking up a plan. "We can't let him do this to anyone else…"

"No duh. Why do ya think I brought it up?"

He shot her a sharp look and scowled but didn't say anything, too deep in his own thoughts to do so. Storm watched him nervously then walked over to Jubilee and gently ran her hand through the girl's damp hair.

"I've got it," he said suddenly, causing the others to jump after such a long silence. "Storm, you're gonna stay here with the kid, make sure she's alright. Rogue, ya come with me." He glanced at the woman. "You too."

"Where are we goin'?" Rogue asked, her arms falling to her sides.

"We're goin' back to that buildin'. This time, we ain't leavin' until they're all dead. Got it?" he snapped. The two nodded and he turned back to Storm. "You stay put, no matter what. If we don't come back in at least two hours, ya head back to the mansion. I'd rather you two be safe than have Jubilee dyin'. Ya got that?"

Storm nodded, hating the idea that she might have to leave Logan and Rogue behind. But Logan was right. Jubilee was hurt, unconscious, and still really cold and wet. She was more important than them at the moment since she might be close to death.

He met her gaze and grinned. "Ya know me, 'Ro. We'll be fine. Don't worry 'bout us, just her." He felt a sudden urge to kiss her on the forehead but shook it off. He turned to the others and gestured to the ramp. "Let's get goin'!"

**_Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed it! I'm working on the next chapter. Not sure if I'll put up another one after that though... But yeah!_  
**


	7. Seven: Sweet Relief and Relaxation

**Chapter Seven: Sweet Relief**

Logan looked at the woman, who had told them her name was Nikki, then glanced at Rogue and nodded once. Rogue nodded back and dove into the entrance of the building from up high, Logan and Nikki running after her.

Logan could smell fear as he ran through the entrance. He saw more guards than before but didn't bother with them. He saw the man from earlier, the one he now knew as Professor Gerald, and snarled, heading over to him. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw the tank just as he'd left it – broken and empty. Suddenly, all he could see was himself inside it, screaming in agony.

"Logan!" A shout brought him back and he found a fist flying toward his face. He growled, grabbed it and twisted sharply, causing the owner of the arm to cry out in pain. He kicked the person in the gut then elbowed them in between their shoulder blades, causing them to fall to the ground in pain.

He looked up and saw Rogue fighting off two guards. He started to go to help her when he noticed the professor trying to sneak off through a back door. Growling, he ran after him, knowing that Rogue would be fine by herself. The professor saw him coming and froze, his eyes wide with fear. Logan grinned maliciously, grabbed the professor by his long coat and slammed him up against the wall.

"I should just gut you right now," he snarled in his face.

"P-Please d-d-don't," the professor stuttered, shaking. "I-I didn't-"

"I don't wanna hear any excuses 'cause ya got none! So you just shut your trap, got it?!" The professor nodded.

"Logan, this place is about ta blow!" Rogue shouted, flying over to him but staying a few feet away.

He glanced over his shoulder. "Whaddya mean?"

"Nikki accidentally hit a button while she was fightin' and it set off the alarms. A bunch of the guards are runnin' around like they don't got their heads on," she explained.

"So?"

"So I asked one of 'em what the deal was and they said that it set off some bombs that they'd placed around the area when it was built, just in case of situations like this. We gotta go now!"

He snarled angrily. "Fine! But this guy's comin' with us. I'm sure Chuck wouldn't mind havin' a nice little chat with 'im…" He turned and practically dragged the man out of the building. "Rogue, take 'im and go back to the jet. I'll meet ya there."

"Right," she mumbled, grabbing the man under the arms and flying off.

Logan ran through the snow, cussing angrily that he couldn't go any faster due to how deep it was, when he heard the explosion. He looked over his shoulder and saw a big, thick piece of metal flying toward him. Cussing loudly, he tried to pick up his pace only to have the metal piece land on him, slamming him to the ground, knocking him out.

Storm was sitting in the chair opposite of Jubilee when Rogue came in. She jumped to her feet and watched her friend tie Professor Gerald up in the back. She glanced out the windows but only saw trees and snow.

"Rogue, where's Logan?" she asked worriedly, looking back at her. "Didn't he come with you?"

"He was followin' me down on the ground," she told her. "The snow got deeper so he'll be a little while."

"Oh, right…" Storm wasn't sure she believed that but she didn't argue. She watched Rogue sit down in one of the chairs and relax into it, closing her eyes. Storm couldn't sit down – she was too worried about Logan to calm down. She kept her gaze out the window, waiting to see him come through the trees. But he never came. She waited for what seemed like forever before turning back to Rogue. "Are you sure he followed you?"

"Ah'm sure," she responded, lifting her head and looking up at her. "Ah glanced back a few times and saw him runnin' but then he got out of my view. Ah think he's fine, Storm. Don't worry 'bout 'im. He can take care of himself."

"But he could not have been that far behind you."

"Storm, cool down," Rogue said, getting up and putting her hands on Storm's shoulders. "He's fine. He's tough. You and Ah both know that. Ah'm sure he'll be he'e any minute. Have more faith in 'im."

Storm looked into her friends eyes and nodded. "If he does nott come back in at least five minutes, I am going out to look for him."

Rogue shrugged and let go of Storm. "Fine by me." She sat back down and Storm looked back outside, wringing her hands nervously.

Logan woke up, his whole face numb and his head pounding. He groaned and shifted, then stopped as the pressure on top of him worsened. He remembered what had just happened and growled in frustration. He pushed himself up along with the metal on top of him and then stood, throwing it to the ground behind him.

Rubbing his head where the metal had it, he started heading back toward the X jet. He didn't know how long he'd been out but it didn't seem very long, seeing as some parts of the building that were still intact were on fire from the explosion. Not wanting to stick around in case it exploded again, he picked up his pace.

A little while later, he saw the jet come into view. He slowed down and walked the rest of the distance, slowly walking up the ramp, exhaustion finally hitting him from the long mission.

"Logan, you are safe," Storm cried out happily, smiling. "I was very worried you were hurt or taken or…"

"She was real worried," Rogue told him. "She kept mumblin' things 'bout how you weren't followin' me and that you were real far behind. Ah honestly was startin' ta worry 'bout ya, too."

He shook his head, chuckling. "You guys know me better than that."

"I still worry about you though," Storm said quietly, not meeting his eyes.

"Hey, where'd that Nikki girl go?" Rogue asked suddenly. "Didn't she go with us?"

"Yeah," he muttered. "Looks like she ditched us… Oh well. I didn't like her anyway." He walked over to Jubilee and saw her eyes fluttering open. "Hey, she's wakin' up." Rogue and Storm rushed over, nearly knocking him over on top of the poor girl. He held his ground and growled, pushing the two back. "Be careful! We don't want her to get hurt anymore! Give her some space!"

"Right," Rogue mumbled, taking a step back but keeping her eyes on the young girl.

Jubilee's eyes opened fully and she blinked several times, staring at them with a dazed look. Her clouded expression slowly faded and then she jumped up, gasping, looking terrified. "What-? Where-? How-?"

"Calm down, my young friend," Storm said quietly, putting her hand on Jubilee's shoulder. "You are in no danger. You are safe now."

Jubilee looked up at Storm and visibly relaxed.

"It was so scary in there," she mumbled, shivering.

"You still cold, kid?" Logan asked, furrowing his brows in concern.

"No. Just… Freaked out a little."

"No more harm will come to you, Jubilee. I promise," Storm said.

"Let's get ya home," Logan muttered then walked over to the front seats and sat down. Storm followed him and sat down as Rogue sat in a chair across from Jubilee. He turned the jet on and flew it back to the mansion.

They arrived a few hours later. Logan landed the jet then pushed a button which lowered the ramp and turned the jet off. He let Storm get up and leave the front of the jet first then followed.

"Ah'll grab Jubilee, ya get the professor?" Rogue suggested to Logan.

"Sounds fine to me," he mumbled. He waited for Rogue to pick Jubilee, who had fallen asleep, up and take her out of the jet, Storm following behind her. He walked over to Professor Gerald who was lying on his side, glaring up at him. "Rough ride, huh? I would apologize but you don't deserve one after what you've done."

He reached down and yanked him to his feet then shoved him front and led him down the stairs. Once they reached the bottom, he grabbed the man's arm and pulled him over to the elevator where the others were waiting. Storm pushed a button and the elevator went up. She glanced at the professor then looked at Logan and smiled. He met her gaze and smiled back.

"You're back," Jean said as the doors of the elevator opened. She sounded surprised then her gaze went to Jubilee and she gasped. "What happened to her?"

"We'll explain later. Where's Big Blue?" Logan said, putting his arm over the doorway so the doors wouldn't shut on the others as they exited the contraption.

"In the Scott's office." Logan nodded his thanks to her and followed Rogue and Storm down the maze of hallways. Finally they reached his office and Rogue set Jubilee down on the couch gently for she was still asleep.

"It's good to see you're all safe," Scott said as he stood to greet them. He looked at Jubilee and furrowed his brows in concern. "Somewhat." He turned to Kurt, who was crouched on a chair next to the desk. "Kurt, why don't you go get Hank? Jubilee needs medical attention." Kurt only nodded then vanished, leaving behind a puff of blue smoke.

"So, how did it go?" Scott inquired, looking at Storm, Logan and Rogue.

"Ya mean, aside from almost losin' Jubilee?" Logan grumbled. "Fantastic. We even brought a gift back." He shoved Professor Gerald in front of them and smirked when the man lost his balance and fell to his knees.

"Who's this?" Scott asked, staring at the man.

"His name is Professor Gerald," Storm told him. "He had his guards kidnap Jubilee and I and took us back to his base."

"Is he the reason Jubilee is in this state?"

"Yes. He had put her in this tank full of liquid and did something to her. He claimed he was curing her of her mutation."

"He most certainly did not though," Rogue snapped, glaring at the man. "We ran into a woman who had had the same treatment and she told us that it can kill people or make their powers stronge' and uncontrollable. Ah don't like it at all."

"We blew up his base, though. Unless he has more in different locations, he won't be doin' this kinda thing no more," Logan said.

"Good. We'll just call the police and have him put behind bars," Scott told them.

"Ya really think that'll keep him from doin' this again?" Logan asked, baffled.

"No but we'll keep a close eye on him anyway. He won't be doing this again."

"Good," Storm sighed, relieved.

Awhile later, the police came and picked up Professor Gerald and Hank had checked on Jubilee to find that she had just come out of it all with a bad cold.

Logan walked out front to go for a ride on his motorcycle when he saw Storm a few feet off the ground, staring off into the distance.

"Ro?" he said his nickname for her quietly, his head titled as he looked up at her. She turned and looked down at him then smiled and floated down to the ground. "You okay?"

"Yes," she said. "I was just watching them take that man away." She went quiet for a few minutes, wrapping her arms around herself. "He was such a horrible man for what he did to all of those people. I am just glad that Jubilee is alright."

"Me too," he agreed. "But she's a tough kid. She wouldn't give up that easy."

She smiled at him as he stood beside her. "Of course."

He put his arm around her waist and pulled her to his side. "I was gonna go for a ride. Wanna come?"

"On your bike?" she asked, looking up at him.

"Yeah."

"I've never been on it before."

"Then it'll be your first. You get to pick where we ride to though. Fair enough?"

She smiled and nodded. He led her over to his motorcycle and handed her his helmet. Before he got on, he leaned in and kissed her. She froze but then melted, kissing him back. He pulled away and grinned then got on his motorcycle. She got on behind him, wrapping her arms around his torso. He grinned at the warmth she gave him as a cold breeze blew around them. He turned his motorcycle on, felt her grip tighten, and drove off.

**Hyper1Emo0: And that is the end of it! I hope I did a good job at ending it. I usually suck at coming up with good endings... Anyway, thanks for reading! I appreciate all the help I got through it and all the encouragement I received. It was really helpful! I'm not sure if I'll be writing another story on here but I'm planning on writing one on ** **. I'm still writing it so I won't put it up until I have a few chapters. But yeah. Hope you enjoyed this story. Have a good day!**


End file.
